1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light emitting diode (LED) packages and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an LED package and a method of manufacturing the same that can reduce a variation of color coordinates of mass-produced LED packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, light emitting diode (hereinafter, simply referred to as an “LED”) packages that include LEDs to generate light emission according to electrical signals are widely used in a wide variety of electronic products including mobile communication terminals, such as personal cellular phones, and PDAs.
A lead frame is used, a filler, obtained by mixing phosphors and silicon, is injected into a bucket of the lead frame, and the inserted filler is cured at a high temperature, such that the LED package is manufactured.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are views illustrating an LED package according to the related art. FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a method of manufacturing an LED package according to the related art. FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view illustrating the LED package after a filler is injected into a bucket of the LED package, shown in FIG. 1, and then cured.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, according to the related art, the LED package 1 includes an LED chip L. The LED chip L is mounted within an area formed by a first partition wall 2, a second partition wall 3, a third partition wall 4, and a fourth partition wall by die bonding and wire bonding. A filler obtained by mixing phosphors and silicon fills in the area by using a dispenser D.
That is, when a plurality of LED packages are manufactured, LED chips L are individually mounted within respective buckets B, and the exact amount of filler 6 is then injected into each of the buckets having the LED chips therein.
However, when the LED package 1 is manufactured by using the above method, the filler 6 varies in height as shown in FIG. 2.
Further, it is also difficult for the dispenser D to fill each of the plurality of buckets B with the exact same amount of filler (since the bucket B is filled with a very small amount of filler). Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 1, since the third partition wall 4 and the fourth partition wall 5 of the bucket B are relatively thinner than the first partition wall 2 and the second partition wall 3, the third partition wall 3 and the fourth partition wall 5 are slightly deformed when curing the filler at a high temperature. As a result, as shown in FIG. 2, the filler varies in height, that is, a height a, b, or c.
Therefore, when an LED package is manufactured in mass production, the filler filling in each of the LED packages has a height varying according to each of the LED packages. As a result, when the LED packages generate a light emission, they have different refractive indexes.
Even when LED packages emit light of the same color, color coordinates become slightly different from each other, which results in an increase in the variation of the color coordinates.
Further, since lead frames need to be designed and manufactured according to the varying thickness of the LED packages, manufacturing costs increase.